Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith
Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith ist eine Comicgeschichte, die von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und vom Feest-Verlag im Jahr 1997 in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung des Comics spielt im Jahr 5000 VSY und schildert die Entstehung des Großen Hyperraumskriegs. Im April 2011 erscheint beim Panini-Verlag eine Neuauflage des Comics im Rahmen der Essentials-Reihe. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Eintausend Jahre bevor Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma ihre Kräfte vereinten, um sich einer Schlacht zu stellen, die als der Sith-Krieg in die Geschichte einging, waren die Grenzen der Galaxie noch unklar und weite Teile des Weltalls unerforscht. Hyperraumkundschafter durchstreiften das All, um neue Hyperraumwege zu finden und Handelsbeziehungen aufzubauen. Gav und Jori Daragon sind zwei dieser wagemutigen Kundschafter, die in den Machtkampf zwischen Ludo Kressh und Naga Sadow geraten, die beide die Herrschaft über das Sith-Imperium für sich beanspruchen. Eröffnungstext Die vollständige Geschichte der Alten Republik würde Tausende von Büchern füllen. Aber einige Ereignisse, einige Opfer sind zu Legenden geworden, die von Generation an Generation weitergegeben wurden - das Epos vom Großen Hyperraumkrieg. Wie die mutigen Entdeckungsfahrten von Gav und Jori Daragon zwei galaktische Imperien aufeinander prallen ließen, Odan-Urr zu einem mächtigen Jedi und schließlich zu einem Jedi-Meister wurde und wie die sieben Welten des Koros-Systems letztlich von der weisen Kaiserin Teta vereint wurden. Fünf Jahrtausende vor der Geburt von Luke Skywalker und dem Fall des Reichs von Imperator Palpatine... Eintausend Jahre, bevor Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma ihre Kräfte vereinten, um sich einer Schlacht zu stellen, die als der Sith-Krieg bekannt ist... Die Geschichte beginnt. Handlung Vereinigung des Koros-Systems Kurz vor Beginn des Großen Hyperraumkrieges, beschloss Kaiserin Teta dem Koros-System, heute als Kaiserin-Teta-System bekannt, durch die Vereinigungskriege Frieden zu bringen. Nachdem sechs der sieben Planeten vereint waren, entsandte der Jedi-Meister Ooroo seinen Padawan Odan-Urr, um die Streitkräfte der Kaiserin zu verstärken. In Cinnagar angekommen traf Odan-Urr auf Memit Nadill, einem Jedi und dem Berater der Kaiserin. Sie planten einen alles entscheidenden aber auch blutigen Angriff auf den siebten Planeten des Koros-Systems: Kirrek. Odan-Urr erschienen die Verluste zu zahlreich, wodurch er sich an eine Technik, die er in seinem jahrelange Studium entdeckte, entsinnen konnte: Die Jedi-Kampfmeditation. Währenddessen bereiteten sich die Nachschublieferanten Hok und Timar Daragon auf ihre Reise nach Kirrek vor um die dortigen kaiserlichen Truppen zu versorgen. Der Hutte Aarrba gewährte den beiden einen Kredit, und gab ihnen sein Schiff, die Shadow Runner, damit sie ihren Auftrag schnell erledigen konnten. Gav und Jori wollten ihre Eltern mit der Starbreaker 12 unterstützen. Allerdings behielt Aarrba das Schiff als Sicherheit und die Beiden waren gezwungen in Cinnagar zu bleiben. Durch die Jedi-Kampfmeditation gelang es Odan-Urr und Memit Nadill die Piraten auf Kirrek in die Flucht zu schlagen, allerdings zogen wenige Männer den Tod vor und entschlossen sich dabei mehrere kaiserliche Soldaten mit sich zu nehmen. Auf Kirrek angelangt fanden sich die Daragons mitten in einem verzweifelten Kampf wieder und wurden schließlich durch ein Piratengeschütz vernichtet. Kurz nach diesem Vorfall überbrachte Aarrba der Hutt Gav und Jori die traurige Nachricht und gab ihnen als Zeichen seines guten Willens, die Starbreaker 12 zurück. Sprung ins Ungewisse Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern entschlossen sich Gav und Jori neue Hyperraumrouten auszukundschaften, um möglichst bald viel Geld zu verdienen. Allerdings hatten sie mit ihren Routen nur wenig Glück, sodass sie all ihr Hab und Gut verkaufen mussten, um Reparaturen an ihrem Schiff zu veranlassen. Bei der Erschließung des gefährlichen Goluud-Korridors, wurde die Starbreaker 12 so stark beschädigt, dass auch Aarrba ihnen keinen weiteren Kredit gewährte. So waren die beiden Geschwister gezwungen auf Cinnagar zu verweilen und zu hoffen, dass eine mutige Crew irgendwann ihre Route benutzen würde und sie so genug Geld verdienen könnten um die Reparaturen ihres Schiffes zu bezahlen. Doch als der Handelslord Ssk Kahorr, die Route benutzte um nach Goluud Minor zu gelangen, kam sein Transporter zu nahe am instabilen Supergiganten Primus Goluud aus dem Hyperraum und wurde zerstört. Daraufhin forderte der Handelslord die Köpfe der Daragons. Doch als die zwei, von ihm, angeheuerten Kopfgeldjäger das Geschwisterpaar fanden, wurden sie von Odan-Urr und Memit Nadill aufgehalten, wobei einer der beiden Verbrecher zu Tode kam. Gav und Jori flohen und beschlossen die Starbreaker 12 zu stehlen, um einen allerletzten Versuch zu starten und so ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Auf ihrer Flucht wurden die beiden von kaiserlichen Schiffen attackiert, doch konnten sie, durch zufällig gewählte Koordinaten, in den Hyperraum springen. Das Begräbnis Währenddessen wohnten, auf der Begräbniswelt Korriban, sämtliche Sith-Lords dem Begräbnis des verstorbenen Dunklen Lords Marka Ragnos bei, doch ein Sith-Lord erschien zu spät zu der Zeremonie: Naga Sadow. Als Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh, die beide zum neuen Dunklen Lord ernannt werden wollten, sich begegneten, entbrannte ein Kampf um Leben und Tod zwischen den beiden Sith. Doch plötzlich erschien Marka Ragnos' Geist und unterband den Kampf der beiden, um ihnen von einer kommenden Gefahr für das Sith-Imperium zu berichten. Zum selben Zeitpunkt plagten auch mehrere Jedi Visionen von einer kommenden Schlacht, darunter auch Odan-Urr, woraufhin Kaiserin Teta beschloss nach Coruscant zu reisen, um dem Senat von einer kommenden Gefahr durch die Sith zu berichten. Kurz nach dem erscheinen von Marka Ragnos, landeten Gav und Jori Daragon auf dem für sie bislang unbekannten Planeten, um sich mit dem Volk in Verbindung zu setzen. Allerdings waren die Sith nicht auf Frieden aus und nahmen die beiden gefangen. Inhalt Cover-Galerie Bild:Das_goldene_Zeitalter_der_Sith_1.jpg|Cover 1 Bild:Das_goldene_Zeitalter_der_Sith_2.jpg|Cover 2 Datei:Essentials_11.jpg|Neuauflage Literaturangaben }} }} en:Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith es:Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith pt:Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith ru:Сказания о джедаях: Золотой век ситов Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Star Wars (Feest) Kategorie:Jedi-Chroniken Kategorie:Legends-Quellen